Because I Do Love Him
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: I started a new story because I was having writer's block with my other one. Uhm I dont know what to put for a summary..uhm lets just say this one hits close to home for me:
1. Paths Crossed

A now 18 year old Jacey Johnsons is sitting on the transit bus, waiting for her arrival to Tuft's Medical School. Her head is leaning against the window, reminiscing about the past year and a half of her life.

"Dr. Chase, 16 year old female, in active labor!"

He comes running to the wheelchair and looks down at the young girl in obvious pain.

"How far apart are the contractions... Miss?"

"Johnsons, Jacey Johnsons!" She finishes for him. "6 minutes," She manages to answer through a contraction.

"Okay, I know, we're going to get you upstairs to delivery, just hang in there. Dr. Cuddy, where are her parents?"

She shakes her head, "She came here alone."

UPSTAIRS

"Miss Johnsons, your contractions are close and you're almost fully dialated... You'll probably deliver within a couple of hours."

She nods wincing in pain.

"Is there anyone I can call for you, Miss?"

"No, I'll be okay." She answers as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Do you want me to get one of the nurses to come in here and stay with you?"

No answer, she nods. She then slowly grabs his sleeve. "Will you stay? Please."

Dr Chase grabs a chair and brings it beside her bed.

"Yeah. If you want, I can for a while."

"Thank you." She half smiles.

"No problem."

5 minutes pass then Jacey suddenly leans foreward in immense pain.

"Are you okay, having a contracion?"

"Owww! Yes, it really hurts."

"Just breathe, lean back. I'm going to check you."

A minute later.

"Miss Johnsons, you're fully dialated, I'm going to have to ask you to push for me."

She nodds. Sweat is pouring down her face. Meanwhile Dr. Cuddy comes into the room to help out.

"It's okay Jacey." She comforts.

"It's a boy." Chase says smiling.

"Congradulations." Dr. Cuddy says, smiling.

"Thank you." She says with a sign of relief.

The bus stops and the sign reads Trenton.

Jacey's head lifts up off the window. 5 more hours she thought to herself. She takes out her iPod and turns it on, putting up her hoodm she leans her head against the window and closes her eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Chase asks.

"Charlie, after my dad, and Robert, for my bf's middle name."

He smiles. "Good name. I'm going to take him to the nursery to get cheked out. Bring him back soon."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He says smiling.

"See ya soon, Charlie." She says as Chase rolls him out of the room.

4 Months Later

"Dr Robert Chase, can I have a word with you?"

"Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. I have a new position for you."

He looks curiously at her. "New position, eh."

"Plainsboro High School, you'll be teaching an honors Anatomy and Physiology class to seniors."

A shocked expression runs across his face.

"You've got to be joking! I'm not qualified to teach!" He says loudly.

"You have your doctrit, you're more than qualified to teach."

"But I've never taught before!" He yells even louder.

"Impressive. You seem to be good at that." She said walking away. "Oh, by the way, you start in two weeks. Good luck."

"Good morning, Chase." House said half-smiling.

"Hi." Chase says with a glum look.

"My, don't you seem cheery this morning, it must be contagious." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't look surprised, like you don't know."

Everyone looks at Chase cluelessly.

"Okay, you got me. Now what? You're finally coming out of the cloest? It's about time. No, wait you're married that would be awkward for Cameron."

"Cuddy got me a new teaching position at the local high school."

House starts cracking up and Chase glares at him.

"Yeah, if it was funny I'd be laughing too."

"Wait, you're serious." House stops laughing grabs his cane and walks out the door.

"Cuddy!" House yells. She comes out of her office.

"I take it Chase told you."

"Yeah, he did. Why are you doing this to me?! I can't do my job well without a member of my team!"

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much."

"You know what I mean, Cuddy."

"You'll survive. It's one class a day from 12:30-2:00. You'll have your precious Chase in the early mornings, late afternoons, and evenings, but from 12:30-2:00 he's off your clock!"

"Cuddy!"

"House, get over it!"

"Yeah, I'll get over it. Get over it my ass! Get him off this new position!" He angrily yells.

"Can't do that. I have a meeting, we'll talk later." As she walks away, House angrily walks back to his office.


	2. Dr Chase a Teacher?

The bus stops abruptly waking Jacey from her sleep. She pulls off her hood and places her I-pod back in her bag. The sign outside the bus window reads Irving, New York, she grabs her back pack, swings it onto her shoulder and walks off the bus.

"Where are you headed miss..." The driver says taking her ticket. "Johnsons..." he continues.

"Boston." She happily replies nodding her head.

"Very good, your transfer bus is over there." He says pointing to the red and black bus. "It will take you the rest of the journey, and don't worry your bags will be transferred."

"Thanks." She says smiling.

Jacey briskly walks over to the new bus, hands the driver her ticket and boards the bus. She grabs a seat toward the back of the bus. Soon people start to file in and withing 10 minutes the bus is full and on its way. Again she takes out her I-pod, pulls on her hood, leans her head against the window and falls asleep, letting memories fufill her dreams.

"Are you all ready, Chase?" Dr. Cuddy asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replies putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, good luck." Cuddy reassures him.

"I'll be fine, but thanks."

"That's the spirit, see you later."

"Bye." Chase says walking outside his office.

Chase walks into a classroom with about eleven students, who all look bored out of thier minds.

'Good afternoon class, I'm Dr. Robert Chase, you can call me Mr. Chase and I'm going to be your anatomy and Physiology teacher for the year.

They all just stare at him, Chase is so nervous his palms are sweating prfusely.

"Right, uhm with that said I'll give you the lowdown on the curriculum and what is expected of you for this year. I plan on covering this entire book, this being an honors class that shouln't be a problem. I will assign one homeowrk assignment every Monday, to be completed and hand into me on Friday. You will have one vocab quiz every Wednesday and one quiz on each section, and a test an the end of each chapter. Good news, I do drop the lowest quiz grade, so I strongly suggest that you study for the tests since they are 50 of your final grade. More good news I do not, I repeat do not assign homework on weekends...I have a life too."

A small cheer runs through the class.

"Unless I assign a long term project and speaking of which you will have one each term...so yeah uhmm any questions?"

All of Chase's new students look stunned, but content. Chase is just hoping he hasn't scared the crap out of them.

"No? Good. Today being my first I thought we chould all just chill and we'll get started tomorrow."

His students look a lot more relazed and immediately start chatting.

Chase sits at his desk and takes out his laptop. he then looks up and notices a young girl looking at him, she smiles. Chase recognizes her.

"Do I know you?" He asks the girl.

She nods "I met you at Princeton-Plainsboro General, my name's Jacey Johnsons. The last time I saw you; well lets just say the circumstances were a little different."

"Yes I remember, how are you?" Chase asks.

"I'm pretty good, you?"

"Fine thanks wow, I'd never thought I'd see you here. I though maybe you'd have...Jacey cuts him off.

"Dropped out?" She continues.

"Well, maybe...I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I moved here from to NJ from Boston, I now live with my grandmother, she's a nurse over at the general."

"oh, very kool. If you don't mind me asking where are your parents?"

"No, I don't mind. My father... well thats the first thing we have in common, my father is a wildlife photographer...in Australia."

"That's pretty cool and your mum?" Chase asks curiously.

"My mom...after she found out I was pregnant, she flipped. Said I could continue living with her until I started to show, then she was kicking me out."

Chase's eyes soften and he looks at her with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jacey."

"Its really okay, so five months rolled around and I moved here, she couldn't stand to be around me. God, I really screwed up."

"Jacey you made a mistake, your mum still loves you."

Jacey looks straight into Chase's eyes. " I know deep down she does, but she doesn't have to drink her life away."

The Bell Rings

"I'll see you later Mr. Chase I got to go get Charlie. Bye."

"Bye Jacey."

Dr. Chase sits back in his chair, and contemplates the information he's just been given.


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 3-Coincidence

Back PPTH

"How was your first day, Mr. Chase?" Cuddy asks with a smile.

"Oh uhm it was fine. " He responds, making no eye contact with her.

"Eh, not so good, huh? Cuddy assumes from his behavior/

"No, it was fine.".

"Oh, come on Chase, I know you better than than that, what happened?"

He looks up at Cuddy.

"You remember that girl Jacey Johnsons, she was brought in here a few months ago, she had a baby boy" Chase explains.

"Oh yes I do recall, sweet girl."

"Well she's in my class."

"Coincidence." Cuddy says questioningly.

"I'll say we were talking ...and well I guess you never really know people until you talk to them."

"And..." Cuddy says.

"Well lets see, where to begin. Her mum kicked her out and is an alcoholic and her father isn't really in the picture, but atleast he supports her all the way from Australia.'

"Oh no, that's awful poor girl."

"Well I gotta head home, I'll see you tomorrow." He says rushing out.

"Bye."

At the apartment

"Evening hun." Cam says as Chase walks through the door.

"Hi" he says taking his coat off and putting his bags down."

"Well how was it?" Cam asks curiously."

"It was good, small class abour 11 kids, should be an interesting year."

Cam puts her arms around Chase's neck, he pauses and looks at her.

"Why are we in such a good mood?" he says with a smirk.

"I missed you this afternoon." She answers her face getting closer to Chase's.

"I think I'm going to like school a lot more than I expected." He says still smirking.

Cameron starts to unbutton Chase's shirt, then stops and takes him by the hand, and leads him to the bedroom.

"What about dinner?"

"It can wait." she replies.

Jacey is quietly reading a book when she looks out the window and notices the beautiful Boston Harbour.

Its my new home, she thinks to herself.

The bus makes its final stop, and Jacey steps off the bus and into her new life. She collects her bags and waits for her cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asks.

"Tufts Medical School." She replies handing him some cash.

2 Weeks Later

Chase is settling into his new job quite nicely, even though House is working his ass off when he's at the hospital. Sometimes Chase likes getting away from the hospital and even more House.

"Okay guys and gals, what you've all been wating for." he says holding up corrected test papers preparing to give them back.

Jacey sits at her desk reading, A Child Called It, she doesn't even seem to notice Chase putting her test in front of her.

There are some cheers and groans throughout the class, no doubt for the good grades and bad grades.

"For some of you good job and others well...I suggest studying harder next time."

The Bell Rings

"See you tomorrow class." Chase says loudly as the kinds rush out of the class.

Jacey is the last one in the room, putting her books away. She still hasn't looked at her grade.

"Aren't you curious Jacey?" Chase asks.

She looks up at him. "Oh, yeah" She turns it over.

"97" Chase says as she looks at her paper. "Well deserved, highest in the class."

"Thanks."

"You ever think about going into the medical field?"

Jacey quickly puts her bag on her shoulder..."Maybe, but...uh nevermind I have to go...bye Mr. Chase.

"But what?" Chase asks.

"I can't afford it." She hurriedly says.

"Is that all thats stopping you?"

"No, I have a son to support." She says as she rushes out of the room.

PPTH

"Good you're here, I have an LP scheduled and your the lucky one who gets to fo it." House says to Chase as soon as he walks in the room.

Cameron walks in the room looking kind of sad, annoyed and frustrated all rolled into one.

Chase walks over to her.

"Hey what's wrong, Cam? "

"Nothing, I'll be fine, really."

"Aww isn't that cute." House says making a pretend sad face."

"House." Chase says strongly. 

"Don't House me, just do the damn LP."

Chase walks out the door and Cam follows.

After the LP.

"So what's bothering you, hun?" Chase asks

Cam starts to cry, Chase hugs her.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, it will be okay, we'll keep trying we have plently of time for children."

"

"We've been trying for two years, Chase I don't want to wait any longer." She says still tearing. "I want a baby.'

"Maybe its time we start exploring out other options."

Cam looks at Chase.

"Alright, I'll call the angency and put our names on the list."

"Okay." He says hugging her.


	4. Its Been a Long Day

Its Been a Long Day

Half way through Chase'e lecture the principal comes to his room.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Jacey Johnsons will you come with me please."

Jacey looks worried, she glances over at Chase as she leaves and all he can do is shrug his shoulders.

Outside in the Hall

"Jacey we've just received word from your grandmother that your son Charlie was taken to the ER about a half hour ago."

Jacey's face goes white and she feels faint. "Is he going to be alright, what happened?"

"He's going to be fine, your grandmother said he was spiking a fever, he's in the NICU over at Princeton Plainsboro."

"I need to be with him."

"Jacey he's going to pull through, don't worry."

"Dont worry! He's my son!" She shouts as a tear falls down her face.

"You'll be excused from class, I'll tell Mr. Chase."

"Sorry for yelling and thank you."

Jacey runs down the corridor and to her car. She gets in and tries to start it up, nothing happens. Again she tries to start the car, nothing.

"Shit, this can't be happening, not now!"

She tries a third time and a fourth time, nothing. She then sees Mr. Chase come out of the building, she gets out of her car and runs over to him.

"Can you give me a ride?" She asks huffing and puffing.

"Yea, of course, what's going on?"

"Its Charlie, he spiked a fever about an hour ago, and was brought to Princeton-Plainsboro's ER."

"Get in." Chase says.

"Thank you so much."

The hospital

"Jacey! Jacey!" Dr. Cuddy yells. "Your son is upstairs in the NICU with your grandmother."

"How's he doing?!"

"His fever is still high, come with me and you can see him."

NICU w/ Cuddy and grandma

"Jacey, thank god your here." Her grandmother says wheeling over to her. (her grandma is wheelchair bound, sry, forgot to add that lil' detail)

"Oh god, he looks so helpess." She says starting to tear.

"Baby's are helpless, but he's going to pull through just fine. I'm going to head home okay sweetie. Your okay to stay here?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Is your ride here yet?"

"Yes sweetie they just called up for me I'll see you later." She says hugging Jacey.

Her grandmother leaves and Dr. Cuddy comes to see Jacey.

"This is all my fault..." Cuddy cuts her off.

"Jacey, listen to me, this is not your fault, sometimes these things just happen."

"Yeah, I know." She says wiping her tears.

"We're going to keep him here over night and then we'll evaluate him in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome, Dr. Chase will be up in a few minutes to check on him."

"Dr. Chase?"

"Yes, he works in the NICU on Thursdays."

Jacey smiles.

Chase comes upstairs

"Hey Jacey, I'm going to check on him, you can come in with me."

She nods and Chase hands her some scrubs to put on.

"His breath sounds are pretty good, and his temperature still a high 101.9, but its going down and thats the important part, anitbiotics are doing their job."

"Jacey he's going to be fine, I promise."

"Sorry" she says quickly.

"Nothing to be sorry over, he's your son its only natural to worry."

She smiles, "I'm still getting used to that.

The cab stops, Jacey gets out, grabs her bags and heads out into the unknown, that is Tufts University. She sees the admissions building, checks in and heads to her dorm.


End file.
